One-Minute Melee: Foxy VS Michelangelo
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: The Ninja Turtles set out to investigate Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where Bebop and Rocksteady were seen last. However, with the killer animatronics on the loose, especially Foxy the Pirate Fox, will Michelangelo swallow his fears and face the fox, or will he be on his own? Based off Hyper Gauge's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's, which belongs to Scott Cawthon, or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, which belongs to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which belongs to Hyper Gauge!

All right, for you horror fans, comedy fans, Five Nights at Freddy's fans and Turtles fans, I have made a new One-Minute Melee! Hope you all find something good out of this one! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **1 Minute Melee!  
Where even locking eyes on someone will force them to fight!  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! And MAYBE one victor!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(Streets of New York)**

At night, the streets of New York are usually pretty dangerous... especially when it was during the middle of the night. In the case of four quiet ninja reptiles, they were running along on the roof, because of a lead their human friend told them about.

"According to April, Bebop and Rocksteady were last seen going into that pizza restaurant right over there..." Leonardo, a turtle with a blue mask over his eyes, said.

"Pizza? All right! I can go for a slice!" Michelangelo, the orange mask wearing turtle, said, as he licked his chops.

The red mask wearing turtle, known as Raphael, rolled his eyes and turned towards the camera. "That Mikey, always thinking about pizza at a time like this..."

A purple mask wearing turtle, known as Donatello, held up a device as he examined it. "Hmmm... interesting..."

"What's up, Donatello?" Leo asked.

"Well, Bebop and Rocksteady are definitely here for sure, but there's something else inside... four things walking around. I don't have any clue if they're the night guards or what, but they seem awfully odd..." Don scratched his head in confusion.

"Why's that?" Raphael asked.

"Well... when I flip it to the security cameras... all I see are three animatronics standing around." Don said as he flipped the camera to see three animatronics standing oddly. One was a brown bear animatronic with a top hat. The second animatronic was a purple bunny... and the third animatronic was a yellow chick with a bib on.

"Whoa... dudes, you don't think it's the rumors of this pizza place?" Mikey asked.

Don looked over to see that it was a 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'. "No way... I heard tales about this certain pizzeria, but I don't know if it's true..."

"But, like, bros, I hear that at night, the animatronics come to life on their own, with no one operating them. They say that any human that gets caught in an animatronic's sight gets captured and forced into a Freddy suit. At least, that's what I heard." Mikey said.

Raph sighed as he shook his head. "Not only do you have pizza on the mind, you've also been watching too much scary movies... sorry, Mikey, but I think we're going to need to talk with Master Splinter later to see how we can cut you off that horror movie addiction... it's getting too much for your brains..."

"Come on, the things we face are more scarier than the ones we see in the movies..." Mikey said.

"Michelangelo, look, there's that Jigsaw guy, and he wants to play a game with you!" Raph said with a fake gasp of horror and pointing towards the eastern direction.

Mikey screamed and jumped into Leo's arms ala Scooby-Doo. "Where!"

Raph then gave a humorous chuckle as Mikey realized he had been tricked and glared at his red wearing brother.

"Focus, brothers. We have to find out what Bebop and Rocksteady are up to!" Leonardo said as he dropped Michelangelo as the four ninjas went into a stance and leaped out of the building. "Donny, can you track them down?"

Donatello nodded as he turned on his device... and paused. "Yeah, they're in the only room without a camera... along with some other guy. Looks like either Shredder or Krang is in, one of their Foot Soldiers, or they're holding a hostage in their... and the other four night guards that look like they're standing here aren't doing anything... and yet..." Donatello switched the camera on to reveal the animatronics. "I don't see them... only those three animatronics in this room... and..." Donatello switched the camera over to a stage like area, with a curtain over it. "...an empty room, though I have a feeling there's something behind the curtain..."

Michelangelo opened his mouth to say something.

"If you're going to say those animatronics are cursed, we don't want to hear it, Mikey!" Raphael frowned.

Michelangelo decided to shut his mouth.

"Right..." Leonardo said as he and the others broke the door down and went in the room. "The only way we can go about this is to split up... Mikey, Donny, you two go this way and find the other guards, make sure they're okay..."

"Right!" Donatello nodded as Raph smirked, holding his sais.

"Raph, you're coming with me to help me with Bebop and Rocksteady, and whoever's with them!" Leo said.

"I'm ready whenever you are, Leo!" Raph nodded as he and Leo, along with Mikey and Don going their separate ways.

Mikey held his nunchuks tightly as he followed Donatello, who was still holding the device. "I'm right behind you, dude..."

"Good to see you're following me, Mikey. Seeing as how it's a pizzeria, I don't want you to run off and make something for each of us..." Donatello said. "Even though it would be a nice gesture..."

"Believe me, food's the LAST thing on my mind right now." Mikey said nervously.

"Really? That's a first..." Donatello rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **(Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Pirate's Cove)**

Behind the curtain of Pirate Cove, an animatronic fox with yellow eyes, red eyebrows, three robotic hairs on his head, a hook on his right hand, a robotic hand, brown pants and an eyepatch that's lifted up, not covering his eye was hiding carefully behind the curtain, knowing that the security camera had not yet turned to him.

It was a simple process, most of the animatronics, mostly Bonnie, did this every time a new night guard came in... get the night guard and stuff him in a Freddy suit. It seemed to be the norm for these animatronics. But he knew his method was going to be great. He figured now was a time to strike and attack the night guard!

"I'm telling ya, Donatello, this place is haunted!" A voice came out.

The animatronic fox's ears twitched a bit as he looked out the curtain for a mere second, surprised to see two other guests coming in his area. He looked immediately curious, knowing that there shouldn't be any visitors at night except for the night guard, and even then, there was just one... and why on Earth would they be stupid enough to walk around this place, knowing killer animatronics are on the loose... and at closer inspection, they looked like walking talking animals...

Were they new animatronics? No, it wouldn't be possible, they would have heard about it... but either way, he figured those two would look good in a Freddy suit... and Foxy the Pirate Fox was willing to try a two-for-one deal!

"Please, Mikey, you got to lay off the scary movies. Now, the first person we're looking for is right here. We better check to see if that guy's okay..." Donatello frowned as the two went over towards the curtains. Foxy then ran back a bit, hiding himself better in the dark.

Mikey and Don opened the curtain quickly as they looked around. Donatello blinked in confusion as he looked at his device. "But I don't understand, there should be a..."

"SCREEEEEEE!"

"DONNY, GET DOWN!" Mikey screamed as he pushed Donatello out of the way, Foxy giving a scream as he jumped out of the shadows and leapt towards the two turtles.

Donatello looked at the alive animatronic in shock. "Look at that, Mikey!"

"I know! Totally mondo-bizarro!" Michelangelo said.

"...Maybe you weren't off with the whole 'animatronics' coming to life thing." Donatello said as Foxy got up, starting to recover.

Foxy then turned with glowing eyes as Mikey pulled out his nunchuks, saying, "Looks like this pirate fox wants a battle with a ninja... Donny, go get Leo and Raph and tell them the animatronics are alive in this place! I'll try to hold this one off!"

Donatello looked shocked as Michelangelo stood his ground, staring down Foxy.

 **A PIRATE VERSUS NINJA BATTLE IS TOTALLY COOL!  
FIG-**

"No, I'm not doing that!" Donatello said as he stood by Michelangelo's side. "Look, Mikey, we were told to stick together, and that's what we're going to do!"

 **HERE COMES A NEW CHALLENGER!**

Michelangelo looked at Donatello in surprise as he smiled. "Thanks, dude. I'm glad for the back-up!"

Foxy frowned, knowing he'd take on the two turtles, who stared him down as Donatello pulled out his radio. "Leo, Raph, the animatronics are alive, there's no other night guards out there! We're currently fighting one of them!"

"You might want to make that two." Raph said as all of a sudden, a purple bunny like robot appeared next to Foxy.

 **HERE COMES A NEW CHALLENGER!**

Bonnie looked at Foxy as Foxy pointed towards the two turtles.

"Oh man..." Mikey groaned.

"And that bear animatronic and chick animatronic knows you're here and is heading towards your direction!" Raph said. "Hang on, me and Leo are coming right over!"

"What about Bebop and Rocksteady?" Don asked.

"By the time we got there, they were already going through a portal, taking what they were after." Raph sighed. "Look, I can't explain, we'll be right over."

As soon as the call ended, two more animatronics appeared.

 **HERE COMES TWO NEW CHALLENGERS!**

Freddy and Chica stood alongside Bonnie and Foxy as they looked ready to kill the two turtles.

"...Aw man... those two better hurry up, I don't know if we can take them on our own..." Michelangelo said as the four animatronics looked ready to gang up on the two turtles.

 **FOUR AGAINST TWO, WHO SAW THIS COMING?  
ENGA-**

All of a sudden, Leo and Raph came down, Raph with his sais and Leo with his katanas as they jumped on Chica and Bonnie's back as they joined up with their brothers.

 **HERE COMES TWO NEW CHALLENGERS!**

"That was quick!" Don smiled.

"Hey, we didn't want to miss the giant robot fight!" Raphael laughed.

"Keep alive, guys! This is going to be a big battle!" Leonardo said as they clutched their weapons, ready to charge at the Fazbear gang.

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy glared, knowing that this was personal.

 **...CAN I PLEASE START THIS NOW? GOOD!  
FIGHT!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

"TURTLE POWER!" Leonardo cried out as he and his brothers ran towards the animatronics.

Raphael started the battle by using his sais on Foxy's hook, blocking each swipe leading to it. Bonnie jumped over at Michelangelo as Mikey used his nunchucks to swing them around. Leonardo used his katanas to block Freddy Fazbear's fists as Chica was left with Donatello as Chica opened her mouth and started running fast towards Donatello.

Donatello nodded as he pulled out his bo staff and swung it towards Chica, knocking her towards a wall, causing some gears to drop out. Chica frowned as she got up and ran towards Donatello once again as Freddy pulled out his microphone. Freddy then screeched on the mike, causing the turtles to cover their ears.

 **(50 Seconds)**

That momentary distraction gave Foxy and Bonnie the chance to grab Raph and Mikey as they started to drag them off... but the two turtles were having none of that as Raph and Mikey both kicked the animatronics down.

Raphael and Michelangelo turned to each other and nodded as Foxy and Bonnie ran towards them. Mikey put away his nunchucks for a moment and pulled out his grappling hook. He waved the grappling hook around and swung it towards Foxy and Bonnie, as their legs got tied up.

"Switch!" Mikey and Raph said as Raph was now heading towards Bonnie and Mikey for Foxy, Mikey pulling out his nunchucks once again. Mikey swung his nunchucks again as he used the blunt ends to hit Foxy. Bonnie was about to give another screech, but not before Raphael kicked her head off. Bonnie got up as he tried to feel for his head, realizing it's not attached to the body.

All the while, Leonardo and Donatello had switched enemies as Chica was now pinning down Leonardo, trying to bite him, with Freddy trying to grab Donatello, but Donatello was too quick for him.

Even though animatronics usually don't feel emotion, there seemed to be a hint of anger within Freddy. Why couldn't they hold still?

 **(40 Seconds)**

Freddy frowned as he charged towards Donatello, but Donatello side-stepped as Freddy ran face first into a still attacking Michelangelo. Mikey and Freddy looked at each other as Freddy gave a screech. Michelangelo frowned as he got up and waved his nunchucks, saying, "Like, not cool, man!"

As Michelangelo was chasing Freddy around, swinging his nunchuks, Foxy got out of the grappling hook's string as he picked up Bonnie's head and tossed it towards Bonnie as Bonnie caught it. The purple rabbit put its head back on as he turned... only for a flying Chica to crash straight into Bonnie again. Chica and Bonnie looked up to see Leonardo joining up with the amused Raph, as the two nodded towards each other. Raphael then ran right for Chica as Chica looked ready to charge at Raph.

All of a sudden, Raphael pulled out a pizza dish as he spun one of his sais around, grabbed a slice of pizza with his sai, then slammed the pizza right at Chica as Raph then ate the slice of pizza on his sai.

When Chica's mouth got full of pizza, she started shaking, as if malfunctioning. Raph rolled his eyes as he said, "Give me a break!"

As Leonardo used his katanas to block Bonnie's kicking moves, Donatello used his bo staff to defend himself against Foxy as he was now holding a pirate sword, trying to slash his bo staff in half.

 **(30 Seconds)**

Michelangelo, who was still busy chasing after Freddy, was now on a skateboard as he chased after Freddy. Freddy Fazbear then turned towards Michelangelo, getting an idea as he charged right at the orange wearing turtle.

Michelangelo stopped short as he side-stepped, causing Freddy to run past Michelangelo, and unfortunately running into the malfunctioning Chica.

"Switch!" Raph and Mikey said as Raph quickly grabbed Freddy Fazbear and swung him around for a bit.

"Ring around the beary, pockets full of cherries, ashes, ashes, we all throw you!" Raphael said as he spun Freddy around and threw him once again to the side of the wall.

As for Chica, she glared at Michelangelo as she ran right towards the orange turtle, still malfunctioning. Michelangelo then flipped a light switch as disco lights came on as Chica looked confused, seeing Michelangelo dance around. He did a chicken like dance, then a twirl, then swung around on his shell as he yelled, "PAR-TAY!"

The swinging of the shell caused Chica to trip on Mikey's shell as she fell down, once again.

Bonnie and Foxy looked at each other as Foxy held up his pirate sword, intending to get Leonardo. Foxy then swung the pirate sword around as Leonardo blocked with his katanas. As for Bonnie, he was now going after Donatello as Bonnie started to do a spin as he punched Donatello out into the wall.

 **(20 Seconds)**

"Ow, my shell!" Donatello groaned as he got up. Leonardo, Raph and Mikey soon joined them as the animatronics joined up together as the four looked determined.

"Man, bros, no matter what we pull at them, they won't go down!" Michelangelo said in worry.

"Calm down, Mikey. Remember what Master Splinter taught us this morning?" Leonardo asked.

Mikey paused... then smiled. "I think I do! Something about... 'No matter how tough your opponents are, whether human or mechanical, there's always another way to defeat an opponent, even without the use of your weapons'."

"I think that pizza did something to the yellow animatronic earlier... and if this is a pizza restaurant, somewhere around here is..." Leonardo then noticed a sprinkler system on the ceiling. "BINGO! Guys, you up for a little game of 'buck buck'?"

Raph, Mikey and Donny gave a smirk. They knew where this was going...

 **(10 Seconds)**

Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy and Chica then charged right towards the four turtles as Leonardo charged first, jumping up as he kicked Freddy Fazbear down. Raph was next as he jumped up on Leo's shell and kicked down Chica, causing her to hit the wall. Donatello was up next as he jumped on Leo and Raph's shells, and knocking Bonnie down with his bo staff as he landed and put his face down next to Donnie's.

 **(5...)**

Michelangelo gave a smirk as he stepped on Leonardo's shell and Raphael's shell.

 **(4...)**

Foxy gave a screech as he started to jump up.

 **(3...)**

Michelangelo stepped on Donatello's shell and jumped at the same time, swinging his nunchucks.

 **(2** **...)**

Foxy raised his hook, intending to impale Michelangelo once they got on even level.

 **(1...)**

But Michelangelo was much faster as he used his first nunchuck to knock Foxy's head clean off... and the other nunchuck to hit the sprinkler system.

 _ **KO!**_

With that, the water from the sprinkling system came on as it started to rain down on the animatronics and the turtles. The turtles were fine, since they were used to water... the animatronics, on the other hand, completely shorted out as their eyes dimmed down, causing them to shut down completely.

"Well... that nightmare is over..." Michelangelo sighed in relief.

"You said it..." Raphael nodded. "Hopefully we won't have to go through all that again..."

Leonardo looked at the clock groaned. "Uh-oh, it's almost six A.M. We better get going back to the sewer so we can investigate more about what Bebop and Rocksteady were after."

"And I better fix my device." Donatello said as he pulled out his tracking device. "I think some of the parts may be broken."

"I don't know about you dudes, but after that adventure, I'm ready for a slice of pizza..." Michelangelo said as he sighed in relief.

"...Always you and pizza. Save me a slice." Raphael said as the four turtles quickly ran out of the building.

* * *

 **(Inside the Security Camera Room)**

Mike Schmidt, who was still confused as to what had just happened, just looked at the cameras in shock. It was bad enough that the walking rhino and warthog just blasted the doors down, but at least they didn't take him to a Freddy suit. He could only watch as he was tied to his chair and gagged up as they ransacked the office, muttering something about 'mutagen da boss wanted'. And then two turtles randomly appeared, and the rhino and warthog just ran off. As the blue wearing turtle untied the human, apparently, the red turtle was looking at the cameras and got out a radio as he spoke into it, then the red turtle talked to the blue turtle and ran out. Much to his surprise, he watched the whole battle in Pirate Cove through the camera as he saw the turtles dismantling the animatronics, then sprinkling water on them before making their getaway.

He knew the boss wouldn't believe it as he groaned.

He was so fired from his job.

* * *

 **(The Technodrome)**

"We got da mutagen you wanted, boss." Rocksteady, the mutant rhino said as he gave some bottles of purple ooze to a silver and purple wearing masked man.

"Excellent! And were the turtles nearby?" Shredder gave a laugh.

"We just about left when they got here..." Bebop, the mutant warthog, laughed.

"Excellent. No doubt those alive animatronics that are within that building slowed them down..." Shredder laughed... when he heard another voice.

"SHREDDER YOU **I** _d_ i _o_ _ **t!**_ " an angry voice with a little burping sound at the last word yelled.

Shredder turned to see a huge robotic body being operated from the chest by a pink brain creature. Shredder looked confused. "What is it now, Krang?"

"Those robotic creatures you said were going to take care of the Turtles! THEY DEFEATED T _h_ ** _e_ m _!_** " Krang yelled.

"WHAT! THOSE BLASTED TURTLES!" Shredder growled... then sighed. "It doesn't matter. We got the mutagen, and that's all that matters..."

"Care to explain what you're going to do with that mutagen, **S** _hr_ ed _d_ ** _e r?_**" Krang asked.

"You'll see, Krang, you'll see..." Shredder said as he walked along, holding on to the bottles of mutagen as he laughed.

Krang groaned as he held his head. Whatever the Shredder's plan was, he was hoping it wouldn't be stupid...

 **This melee's winners are...**

 ** _LEONARDO, DONATELLO, RAPHAEL AND MICHELANGELO_**

* * *

 ** _NEXT TIME, ON SEASON 2 OF ONE MINUTE MELEE..._**

 ** _One scary monster is enough to wet your pants... but when two monsters meet up... it'll only result in blood and chaos..._**

* * *

And that's it for this One-Minute Melee match! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
